


弥补

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Poor plot, 全员slut, 奥利奥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 梦魇格林在格林团长的私室发现了他私藏着想要独享的玩具——一个沃姆养大的小朋友。





	弥补

　　仪式中断了。梦魇之王很焦躁。剧团暂居在一个宁静的小镇，这破败地方唯一能称得上有活力的角色，一个白色的小漫游者，矮个的骑士，带着仪式任务和格林之子在身，已经下降到深渊去和它的阴影同胞团聚去了。对它而言，击败占据这废弃国土的光芒，优先级别自然要比仅仅是出于好奇才去收集的仪式火焰高出一截。也许格林一开始就打错了主意，从沃姆家的造物上捞到便宜没那么容易。梦魇之王此刻有些懊悔，虽说不到临近仪式他就不会醒来，但若是能早些干涉格林团长的目的地选址，他就不必面对眼前这尴尬的现状了。和他低落的心情截然相反的是，格林团长倒是轻松得很，甚至还下到弥漫着烟土气味的井里拐了个大虫回剧团。仪式都快进行不下去了，他还在剧团里玩什么呢？  
　　看到团长先生这个样子，梦魇就一点也不想去找他商量往后的事。可是团长先生一点也不避讳，照常在梦里来来去去，作息规律得很，只留梦魇独自烦恼得眼窝又深了一圈。  
　　不行，就算去找他商议是无用功，梦魇也不能让他一个虫在那逍遥，起码得给团长先生一点紧迫感。  
　　梦魇走近格林的房间。格林这家伙，趁着他无心管事的时候，把梦境按着剧团里边的样式给布置了。看来他真的很喜欢剧团长的身份，或者是他很喜欢那个用厚重帷幕包裹起来的私室——他准备在里面藏什么秘密吗？梦魇抛开这些零碎的瞎想，伸手去推那扇深色的门，居然还锁了。梦魇皱起眉头，虽说他掌控着梦里的一切，起一下念头就能进去，但剧团长把他锁在外面这件事令他格外地不爽。  
　　像是感受到门外有个气鼓鼓的家伙似的，格林先把锁给打开了。当然，他也只要动一下念头。梦魇黑着脸走近坐在床上的格林，果不其然，是那张他中意的那张又软又大的床，剧团同款。  
　　“有何贵干。”格林干巴巴地说，半眯着眼睛看他。梦魇全盘接受了他表现在脸上的挑衅——平时他是从不搭理的——恶狠狠地说道：“来解决问题。”格林的嘴角抽动了一下，神色复杂。  
　　梦魇直直地朝他走去，视线有意无意地往边上的大衣柜瞥了一眼。格林一定是抓到了他眼球偏斜的动作，发出嘲讽的冷笑声。那就可以确信了。梦魇反而心定了一些。那个衣柜上有个红色的封印，除了梦魇，只有团长先生才会结。他真的拿这间房藏了什么东西。而自从进了门，梦魇就嗅到了一丝陌生的味道，冰冷的气息，带着腐败尘土的味道和极淡的粘腻的腥甜。时隔数百年，或许更久，梦魇也没有忘记那两位上古的神明的气味。多数时间他是睡着的，但这不妨碍他知晓隔壁那位君王经历的历史。  
　　思维运转之间，梦魇已经走到了格林的身前，他俯下身，抬起团长先生的下巴，凝视那双和自己几乎一样猩红的眼睛。不屑、烦躁，抵触的情绪被读出，梦魇像是被激怒一般，猛地掐住了格林的脖子，他受激，眼睛合上了一些，流露出的敌对情绪中夹杂进一丝惊吓。梦魇把格林按倒在柔软的枕头上，看着他从一开始下意识地踢腿挣扎，到冷静下来后收住动作，仅是无声地盯着自己，那眼神凶狠极了，像是为了和他自己流露出的恶意相抵似的。梦魇看到了他想看的——和格林不一样，梦魇很喜欢重复触发他喜欢的戏码。  
　　他瞥到床头边的小桌上放着一个半空的高脚杯，里边的酒液和火焰一样红。手上稍稍松了力道，只是维持着压制格林的姿势，梦魇开口道：“那是什么。”明知故问，也不等格林作什么回应，抬起空闲的那只手摆出托举的姿势，刷地一声，杯子传送到他手上。他看也不看，一抬头把液体灌进嘴里。格林眯着眼睛看他，喉间一阵清凉，转瞬又火热起来，是梦魇的触感通过梦境共享给了他。毕竟是格林准备的媚药和酒，他自然知晓效用发作的时机，只是这样的间接摄入，使得他喉咙一阵干涩。  
　　梦魇看他只觉好笑：“这是什么表情，难道在期待我用嘴喂你吗。”他放开牵制格林脖颈的手，去掀他盖在腹部上的羽翼般的披风，嗓音低沉：“我要烧起来了……你从哪儿弄来的好东西？”把团长先生的披风拨到两旁，露出他和自己相似的躯体，梦魇的手顺着胸腹的曲线向阴户滑去：“湿得真快。”语气竟似带着一份赞赏。格林却有些惊讶，梦魇居然给他台阶下，不，不可能，梦魇的恶劣性质使格林确信他做不出什么好事来。  
　　梦魇退下披风，那与团长不同的，红色与红色交杂的布料滑下了床铺，没入地面又反向伸展出来，爬回床上缠住格林枕着的蓬松枕头，轻柔又强硬地压住了格林的双手。逐渐兴奋的交配器从裸露的下半身伸出，梦魇的膝盖向前一跨，交配器抵住了格林胯部润湿的缝隙。  
　　“等会儿叫得好听点。”不是用说的，而是他直接对格林的脑海传达了指令。  
　　他准备慢慢来的，可没想到格林的体内满是分泌的淫液，他几乎一推到底。能让格林发出甜美叫声的敏感点马上落入掌控。顶出格林一声短促的惊喘，这比药还强劲的催情剂让梦魇不再顾及理性，又重又狠地捅他的泄殖腔。  
　　格林准备的酒确实美味，梦魇感觉体内的情欲之火燃得比往常都要久——他们的交合通常极短，进入格林体内的梦魇之火会让他开始孕育格林之子，像低贱的野兽一样抱着生殖的念头，梦魇厌恶这样的心情，却不得不为之，为此他总是尽快结束交合的过程，对此格林通常是不满的，所以他总是喜欢去外面寻找乐趣。而在仪式中断的现在，是否再孕育一个格林之子正是烦扰梦魇的问题之一，他本不想独自做下决定，却被格林的媚药催促着失了理智。格林应当也懂才是，可他的反应看不出一丝急躁，就像是不需再花费体力精力作孵化器那样，相反地，他看起来格外地游刃有余，对梦魇难得性起显得尤为欢迎。那就不必担心了，想必他弄来的药也有暂时阻止受孕的功效在。  
　　少许放下心来不过一瞬，烦闷感再度涌上梦魇的心头——格林本不是为突然出现的他准备的酒和药。像要发泄不快似的，梦魇操得更使劲了，搅合体液的声音都快盖过格林低哑的淫叫。枕头压住了格林的小臂，他的手痉挛着，指尖只能抓住空气，抓破了手心。  
　　热流注入格林的体内。药效到此为止。梦魇想自己其实可以再早些结束它。他握住格林的大腿后退，抽出的性器连带出白色的黏液。格林陷在床褥里颤抖，眼神没有焦点。等他和自己都歇了一会儿，梦魇才开口道：“你的小朋友居然无动于衷呢。”  
　　格林明显一震。视线对上梦魇讥嘲的眼神，敌意随着收缩的瞳孔逐渐凝聚。  
　　梦魇才不在意。虽然刚才有些昏了头脑，但身后衣柜上猩红封印的动静他可是清晰地监控着。他想格林是临时决定把它锁进去的，为了什么呢，不想让自己分享他的玩具吗，有什么用呢，梦境里有什么逃得过猩红之眼？况且那个封印，大概是因为格林结得急忙，并不严密，它封住的是内部对象跨出柜门的许可，比起保护更像是禁锢——大概也因为在梦境里作与梦魇相抵抗的保护封印毫无意义。比起嘲笑格林的所为，梦魇更想耻笑自己，居然让格林大胆到携带陌生的灵魂进了他们的梦境。想必格林看准了自己近日来的低沉，无心管他，才给了他放纵的机会。他和他带进来的玩具玩了多久了？  
　　从思绪中回神便对上格林充满敌意的排斥的视线。暴怒之下，梦魇又一次掐住格林的脖子，强硬地把他提了起来，也不管这扯散了自己做的禁锢——于他而言并不很紧。感到了强烈的恶意，格林拼命地踢踹，击中肘关节和下颌的力量迫使梦魇将他重重摔回了床尾。虽然床铺很软，格林仍然眼前一黑，拼死地想把气管里窒息的感觉咳出去。他的手刚才被牵拉到，痛得像是手掌被扯下来一样，根本没法抚慰受伤的脖颈。整个身体蜷缩成一团，猛烈吸入的空气迫使他剧烈地咳嗽。梦魇看着他狼狈不堪的样子，也没感觉到哪怕一丝的舒心。封印里似乎有些动摇。没有什么东西——哪怕是视线——可以不经许可穿透格林的封印。如果格林隔绝了衣柜里外的动静互通，那它能感应到格林的痛苦真是相当厉害。不愧是沃姆的手艺。梦魇讥嘲地哼笑一声。他倒是想试试它能耐几何。  
　　格林还没缓过劲来，梦魇的披风又缠了过来。梦魇握住他的腿，配合着披风托举起腰部，把格林从胸口以下全部倒提起来。姿势的突然变换压迫到了格林的呼吸，他轻咳着，感到血液挤压着头部的神经，视线盖上了一层薄雾。下意识地，为了减轻压力，他把头向后仰去，却猛地一惊。他模糊地看见梦魇削弱了他做的封印，从外部看不出来，但他知道，锁在衣柜里的空洞骑士现在能够看到外面大概的景象了。也许不会多么清晰，但这看不清的状况只会让它心急如焚，至少格林还没有和骑士如此激烈地性爱过。虽然不情愿承认，但格林依然把这粗暴的凌虐行为称为性爱，他知道梦魇兴起时总是这样的。  
　　“你的小朋友醒了。”梦魇笑了起来，手上施力，弯折格林的腰肢。剧团长的身体相当柔韧，在梦里更是软得夸张，梦魇甚至想要赞叹。格林使劲踢腿，只引来了梦魇的披风，将他的腿从膝盖往下全部折起捆紧，落在梦魇的手里，动弹不得。“老实点，不然怎么给你的小玩具看好东西。”梦魇笑着面对格林瞪大的双眼，知晓恐惧已渗入格林的心里。他抚上格林胯部的入口，淫液还积在里面，手指向里探去，往两边一拨，里边就暴露在空气中。一些液体顺着泛红的肉缝下滑。梦魇的手指在两瓣软肉上滑动，指尖沾上他和格林混杂的淫液，往边上抹开。格林又颤抖起来，这姿势让他很不舒服，就算腰下边有东西托着，背依然酸痛不已。此刻梦魇的触碰再温柔也不过是纷扰。他很想猛踢梦魇那张笑得很恶心的脸，用膝盖撞也可以，可是披风绷得太紧了，再用力只怕下半身会抽筋。梦魇嘲笑他：“别夹了，看看你的玩具都快急死了。你不至于连我的手指都不想放过吧。”格林自顾尚且不及，哪有心思关心他的封印，但梦魇的话惊醒了他，如果没想错，骑士的视角刚好能饱览他打开的阴户，和在里面不怀好意乱动的手指。格林绷紧肩膀，不敢再仰头，哪怕那样他会产生少许头部压力减轻的错觉。  
　　下半身被梦魇更用力地推挤。脖子都要断了。在腰上施力的手顺着背部的曲线几乎移动到了尾椎，按着身体往下压去，两腿间绽开的器官不是对着身后的柜子而是对着……他自己？格林发出呻吟，腿脚有些抽筋，痛觉与恐惧压过了思维，他连抵抗的念头都想不起来了。或许是在梦境里的缘故，他的身体被弯曲得过分，平日里剧团长练形体时可从没夸张到这个份上，鲜红的腔口近在眼前，腥气冲刷着嗅觉神经。“自己舔干净。”梦魇无情地命令道。脑海一片空白，直到腰再被施力下压，格林才被痛觉惊醒。自己的躯体距离眼睛太近了，无法聚焦视线。回过神时，剧团长已在舔舐自己的蜜液。他的心极度羞耻，身体却无可奈何。  
　　思维恍惚间，格林团长没能留意到身后的响动。梦魇看着他脸涨得通红，冷笑一声，他知道柜子里被剧团长藏起来的小朋友快要忍不了了。梦魇不知道格林用了什么方式把陌生的灵魂带进梦境——小漫游者那时在参与仪式，那另当别论——至少从现状而言，空洞骑士的灵魂和格林的触感有些许程度的捆绑，像是刚才它就感受到了剧团长的痛苦。那现在被践踏着羞耻心的剧团长的心情又会传递过去多少？不过光凭剧团长的淫荡身体，梦魇就敢确信那洁白的骑士会被撩拨起欲望。从里面敲打柜门的声音越来越大，梦魇的嘴角也咧得越来越高。差不多是时候了。他的手往回一拉，格林的身子终于得以展开，躺平了回去。  
　　房间里的喘息声很急促。肉穴沾着晶莹的体液，暴露在空气里颤抖，梦魇的手指触摸穴口时，格林敏感的生殖腔剧烈地收缩起来。他的手腕还残留着脱臼的错觉，只能勉强用手肘支起身子。“把你的玩具放出来吧。”梦魇不去看他的表情，专注地清理着他的下半身。格林有些讶异：“你说什……唔……”话没说完，却差点摔回去。梦魇轻而易举地打断了他，勾起的指尖夹着格林充血的肉粒，“它很可怜，让它出来。”  
　　心里恼火得很，格林却得承认这话是对的，也许他还得感谢梦魇没有强行破除封印，而是许他亲自解了。不顾手腕还在钝痛，筋脉拉起指尖，格林解除了禁锢空洞骑士的封印。骑士跨出来时跌跌撞撞的，差点摔了个倒栽葱。格林房间的火光一下子迷住了双眼，它好容易才站稳了脚跟，不知所措接受着梦魇的注视。“过来，沃姆家的孩子。”跨坐在格林腿上的梦魇招呼它。心想也许它对这个称呼起了疑心，没听到身后动静的格林只好接口道：“过来吧。他不是在伤害我。也不会伤害你。”梦魇闻言险些笑出了声。  
　　空洞骑士顺从了。它小心翼翼地爬上床，跪坐在他们俩旁边一些的距离。格林一时看不到它，只见面前梦魇的脸笑了起来：“别害羞啊，我的孩子。有欲望是好事，别自己忍着。想必这位团长先生也这么对你说过，不是吗。”  
　　格林的眉头皱起。他看到梦魇平视骑士的视线低下去一瞬又抬起来，眼里流露出玩味的笑意。他这才想起了什么——他做的封印一部分作用在骑士的身上，而那一部分被梦魇先行破坏了。在梦魇饮下的那半杯酒液之前，从药瓶倒出的第一注液体没有被独享，而是经格林送入了骑士的体内。他们的“仪式”才刚准备好用具，就被梦魇打扰了。格林自不能把骑士独自放在那受肉欲的折磨。他本以为梦魇玩够了就会离去，也没多嘱咐什么。看来这酒对虚空做的容器格外有效，梦魇什么时候解除它身上封印的来着？这才没多久，骑士的下身已经流出了不少淫水。难怪它刚才扭扭捏捏地不敢过来，对从小就被教育要压抑感情的骑士来说，自己情欲旺盛的样子被看见，可能太过刺激它洁白的心灵了。  
　　梦魇把大个的骑士抱在怀里，轻拍脑袋安抚着，一只手探入破碎的披风，顺着腰腹的曲线滑到了秘缝的入口，就着半透明的体液揉捏小巧的臀部。背后被骑士仅有的一只手逐渐抓紧。它的手很凉，与此相反地，它的外壳很热。漆黑的大腿想要夹住那只玩弄股缝的手，膝盖却深陷在柔软的床铺里。格林被它的动作波及到。梦魇完全放着他不管，又在他的面前把玩他带回来的骑士，格林只想把那张嚣张的脸抓烂，假如梦魇没有压着他的腿，或是手恢复了力气——不巧他一样也没有。只见骑士在梦魇的怀里止不住地颤抖，它的身体太老实了，肉穴大张着，邀请着对方赐予高潮，但梦魇只是在入口浅浅地拨弄，不肯深入蜜穴与它欢愉。  
　　骑士用外壳上可以被称作是脸颊和下巴的地方摩擦着梦魇的后颈处，借此发出呜咽似的声音。沃姆不许容器拥有声音，它就学会了这样来表达渴求吗，梦魇想，若是没有指点，刚从黑卵中脱身的它不该领悟得如此迅速。忘了媚药和酒还在起效，也忘了骑士的本质并非无情无欲，或许他终究也被空气里挥发的酒液影响，情欲拖累了思维，他把一切都归咎于格林打的算盘。  
　　“好孩子，我不该是你求欢的对象。”用平淡的语气拒绝，梦魇把骑士推开一些距离，注视它漆黑空洞的双眼。骑士有些慌张，它一时还不知是否要听从这红色剧团长的指令。刚才它的身心被肉欲主导，又得了格林的话语安抚，它才无防备地投入了猩红的怀抱。现在对方却拒绝了它。从空洞的眼神里读到了骑士的迷茫，梦魇笑了：“你不该承受噩梦的火焰……只有他可以。在仪式里。”  
　　顺着梦魇放低的视线，骑士下意识地回头，却见格林闭着眼睛，两只放平的手腕都沐浴在跳动的火焰里。他听到对话才缓缓睁眼，视线聚焦在骑士身上一会儿，又转向后面的梦魇，嗤笑道：“装模作样。”梦魇好似没受到挑衅一般，目光落在格林的手上，“以前要那么久吗，年纪大了可真是麻烦。”随着话音一起落下的还有床铺四周不知何时举起的披风布条。被本是用作武器的东西逼近，格林的眼睛眯成一条细缝。“还用不着你这老不死的怪物来操心。”他恶狠狠地顶撞回去。  
　　“我有的是时间。但是它怎么办？”梦魇一把拉住往一旁倾斜重心、想从格林身上下去的骑士。床边一圈尖刺状的披风布条撤回，重新聚到梦魇跟前，被他拾起、抖开，披在了空洞骑士的身上。只一瞬，猩红的披风就像是活着一样，包裹住了原本破破烂烂的披风和里面的身体。骑士下压重心好保持平衡，它的双膝依然陷在格林躯体的两侧，如果摔倒会压伤他，骑士的心里是这样想的，但被它翘起的臀部正对的格林却很难这样冷静。被梦魇数双红“手”掰开的虚空缝隙一张一合，淌下渴求的流体。格林说不出话来，无法转移视线。  
　　骑士的躯体颤抖得厉害。梦魇在挠它的下巴，这不仅没能分散它的注意力，反而让空虚的下体更难以自制。空虚感几乎灼伤了骑士的意志，为什么他还不来，为什么还不来，还不来抚慰它渴求被填满的身体。药效猛烈的时间早已过去，但骑士被撩拨起的欲望没有平息，它想要剧团长像现实里做过的那样，用欢愉阻断自己的思考，用空白的意志挤走过去和眼前的噩梦。  
　　格林惊异地看着骑士压在他的膝盖上扭动起来。他本想收腿起身，却让梦魇看准了时机推了一把骑士。它湿得要命。身为火焰容器的格林并不像空洞骑士那般敬业地履行过“本职”工作，但他可以想象，被消除了内容物的容器需要时间来适应空虚不适的感觉，正因如此他才没有顾忌地带它回剧团。不，不用想那些理由，格林总是做他喜欢的事，就像他现在支起身子，贴近骑士的胯部，吮吸流出半透明爱液的入口一样。  
　　“你是个混蛋。”格林的心声传递给梦魇的思维，后者把这当赞美收下了。骑士半个身体还在梦魇的怀里，它连带着披风上的绒毛抖得厉害，空洞的眼睛似是睁不开了。曾经以敏捷的战斗身姿面对远古光芒的洁白骑士，现今在猩红的领地像宠物一样任人爱抚。梦魇的心情好极了，不亚于打断剧团长与他意图独享的玩具一起玩乐。他不是没想过抢走剧团长的私藏，但显然把他们一起掌控的乐趣更大。剧团长不过是梦魇的玩具，从来都是。  
　　怀里的重量增加了，骑士软绵绵地瘫倒，是格林的杰作。“好孩子，起来，你的团长大人还没尽兴呢。”刚抬起头的格林闻言，瞪了他一眼，抱怨道：“循序渐进这词你不会写吗。”想把脱力的骑士抱过去，梦魇却不配合。“啧，也对，你从来都不是这样。”脑海里涌出数段被强硬玩弄的回忆，格林只好使劲压下思维。手腕被烧得很痛，但力气逐渐恢复了，如果有必要，他不介意自损八百，用它们换一张梦魇被打歪的脸。  
　　倒是梦魇把骑士轻柔地放下了，“我说的不是实话吗，我亲爱的团长先生？”锁定在格林身上的眼神冷峻起来。他挑开格林披风的下端，只露出下腹的深色器官，看着格林的眉头随着他探入的手指动作而皱起。“这衣饰不是为了挡住你淫靡的欲望才做这么长的，团长先生。”格林被他逼得后退一步，脚踝已经悬在床尾之外。既然梦魇不肯好好说话，那他也懒得接茬，一掀披风脱了下来，露出他和梦魇几乎一致的躯体。“真不像样。”梦魇耻笑他。

　　骑士昏昏沉沉的脑袋被一阵酥麻的愉悦感叫醒，它努力睁开眼，只见剧团长把头埋在自己腿间，随着吸吮的动作，骑士的下身一阵一阵地被酥软感击打。猩红色的梦魇玩弄着剧团长的股间，见它睁眼，嘴角咧出笑容。骑士感到自己的手被披风驱使着前伸，按住了格林的后脑勺。手上没什么力气，几乎全靠缠在小臂上的布条撑着。骑士布满裂痕的胸腔剧烈起伏。格林曾抚慰它说，在梦里可以无所顾忌。那时它也没想到放开了的自己如此淫靡。把责任都推给外族的神可以让心情轻松许多。骑士看向罪魁祸首，后者正兴致勃勃地把玩他的容器。如果这是它的梦，它希望能晚点醒来。

　　沃姆的容器没有声音，梦魇就变着花样地让火焰容器发出淫叫。他难得有这么高的兴致，直到把格林玩得昏死过去才收手。虚空的骑士倒还维持着清醒，只是投向梦魇的视线有些涣散。格林睡过去了，梦魇便接管了骑士留在梦境的灵魂。动一下念头就能让骑士退出去，搂抱着剧团长休息，也能给自己一个清静的梦境，但梦魇还是留住了它。梦魇还没忘记他最初来找剧团长的目的，现在看来，剧团长倒是间接提供了一个不错的解决思路。被梦魇投以逐渐聚集起危险气息的眼神，空洞骑士有些警觉，但随即又放松下来。它已经没有要拼死守护的东西了，当初也并非是格林用蛮力将它带回。它也想找到一个治愈裂痕的机会。和骑士对视许久，梦魇笑了：  
　　“真是个好孩子，不，我的好骑士。现在你也是梦魇的亲族，仪式的一环了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最初产生想法的是这样的画面：  
> 梦魇格林按着团长的头去口交纯粹容器。  
> 段位太低描述不出来，放弃加在正文里了，大家随意，随意。


End file.
